


Forgotten feelings

by Pixistar1200



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Angst, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Cigarettes, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Ichiraku Ramen (Naruto), Kissing, M/M, Showers, Smoking, Smut, Top Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Uzumaki Naruto and Ramen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixistar1200/pseuds/Pixistar1200
Summary: Naruto takes Sasuke home with him while he is on probation and see how the two deal with each other under domestic terms.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	Forgotten feelings

Naruto glanced at Sasuke as they were in the hokage's office. Tsnunade was informing Naruto of his orders dealing with Sasuke; he was nodding, but his mind was elsewhere. After three years of chasing after his best friend, he finally caught him. Sasuke hasn't uttered a word since the trip home. 

"Naruto?" 

"Yes."

"Naruto."

"You got it."

"Naruto!"

"Absolutely."

Sakura slapped Naurto upside the head, telling him to snap out of it. He smiled sheepishly and apologized. Tsunade started dismissing them as Naruto's eyes traveled back to Sasuke. He really could not believe that Sasuke was standing in front of him. They were dismissed from the hokage and the former team 7 walked home, all in silence.

"Well, this is where I stop. Uhm, I'll see you guys later?"

"Yeah, definitively, Sakura."

She smiled hesitantly, glancing at Sasuke once more, who had not expressed a single emotion or movement, before walking her way home. Sasuke and Naruto were left alone on their walk home. 

"You know how everything is in here I don't need to show you around, do I?"

"No." 

Naruto blinked at his response, but nodded. Sasuke walked off to the guest room and closed the door. The whole house sat in silence, if it wasn't for the fact that Naruto sensed Sasuke's chakra he would've thought that Sasuke left. Hours passed and Naruto returned with takeout, knocking on Sasuke's door hesitantly.

"Sasuke, I brought home dinner." Naruto was answered with silence. 

"Oi, Teme, come out and eat or I'll drag you out." More silence. 

"SASU-...oh."

Naruto looked down and saw Sasuke standing there with the door open. He passed by Naurto and walked to the table. Naruto followed, noticing his guest was wearing his clothing. 

"I got ramen, I wasn't sure what else to get."

"Hn."

Naruto sat down, signaling for Sasuke to join. They both sat down and began eating, the atmosphere was so thick with awkwardness, Naruto wasn't sure what to say. 

Naruto studied Sasuke's face, noticing how sharp it had gotten, the developed muscles on his body, and his blank face, as if there was nothing out of the ordinary. He realized just how much Sasuke's passiveness pissed him off. 

"If you don't stop staring, I will eat in my room." 

"O-oi, I wasn't staring."

"I could feel your eyes in my skull." 

"Maybe, I was trying to figure out how someone could get so ugly in three years."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, the first facial emotion since he got here, and he glared at Naruto. Naruto, for some reason felt so elated with just that small movement, feeling glad that he broke Sasuke's passive face. 

"Maybe, instead of staring at me, you try taking a look in the mirror and find out for yourself." 

His face relaxed again and went back to eating his ramen. Naruto was boiling and blushing. Suddenly, he sprouted a bright idea, his hand snatched Sasuke's ramen and held it behind him. Sasuke's mouth twitched, this time as he glanced up at Naruto, not quite a glare. 

"Naruto. What the hell are you doing?"

"Apologize. I think my feelings are hurt." He sniffed for effect.

Now Sasuke was glaring, with his eyebrows furrowed. "Naruto, give me my ramen. Now."

"Hmm, but Sasuke my feelings..." 

"I'm tired, I'm not playing these games with you. Give it." His hand was held out, reaching for his stolen ramen. 

"Hmm, no."

Sasuke's temper snapped, he reached over for his ramen. Naruto countered by holding it above his head, out of Sasuke's reach. Sasuke was left with his body draped over Naruto's, reaching for his ramen. 

His face was a inch away from Naruto's. Their eyes met, Sasuke who had felt freezing ever since he had returned, had suddenly felt very warm. Naruto could feel his face on fire, Sasuke's was turning the same color. Sasuke reached for his ramen and pulling off Naruto quickly. Their meal was finished in silence with pink cheeks. 

A couple days had passed, Sasuke had demanded Naruto buy groceries because if he had to eat ramen one more time he was going to go insane. Naruto walked in with groceries in hand. 

Naruto walked in on Sasuke walking out of the shower in nothing but a loose towel. Raw heat flushed through his body, quickly adverting his eyes, he shoved the groceries on the counter. 

While Naruto was blushing like a young teen, Sasuke felt his lips twitch at Naruto's actions. Seeing Naruto get so flustered over him just getting out of the shower made him want to tease Naruto. He walked over to Naruto, standing behind him and examining the groceries. 

Sasuke was definitely enjoying this, the first feeling of something other than hate, anger, or resentment. Naruto's hands were clenched tightly and his breaths were coming out in puffs. Feeling Sasuke's breathing right in his ear, he was feeling so many foreign things, all he knew was that he was very hot. 

"Uhm, I'm going to go wash up." 

Naruto dismissed himself quickly and ran to his room as if it was to protect him from whatever just happened. Sasuke himself wasn't sure exactly why he did that or what he was feeling either. 

His feelings of enjoyment quickly died down after the moment was over. He did not know what he was feeling or why he did that, he was not one to lose control of himself so often. Yet, Sasuke wondered why he moved so freely with Naruto, as if all his thoughts lost track. He put on clothes and got started on making dinner as he questioned himself.

By the time Naruto walked out of his room, dinner was already made. 

"About time, come set the table, dobe." 

Naruto smiled at his response and set the table. 

"Ah, sorry, I lost track of time." 

They sat down together, both of them giving thanks for their meal. Naruto smiled happily. 

"This is actually pretty good, Sasuke. Who knew you could cook?" 

"Shut up." 

They sat in peace and quiet, enjoying their meal. The silence wasn't awkward, it was actually nice. Naruto hadn't felt such peace at home in a very long time. 

He had never really experienced sharing a meal with someone in his own home. The same went for Sasuke, unlike Naruto, he cooked for himself but forgot how nice it was to just share a meal with someone. These feelings that were coming up, had been long forgotten by Sasuke and it was pissing him off. 

Why was Naruto bringing up anything, it was affecting him a lot deeper than it should. Naruto, of course, was oblivious with that dopey smile on his face. 

"Oh, here." 

Naruto swiped his thumb by Sasuke's lips, cleaning off the food, and out of instinct he licked his thumb clean. Sasuke stared, his stomach flaring, he could feel his heart in his throat. Staring at Naruto, who was so fucking oblivious. 

It drove Sasuke mad. It made him fucking crazy. How, how can this idiot make him feel like this. Staring at Naruto, with the thought of wanting to kiss his soft looking lips. Wondering if they were as soft as they looked. He must've slipped into his own thoughts too deeply, because when he snapped back to reality Naruto's hands were on his shoulders and his face was close to Sasuke's. 

"Sasuke?" 

All rational thoughts went out the window. His only thoughts were how close he was, how addicting the heat in his stomach was becoming, how fucking angry he was that Naruto made him feel this way. Sasuke went against everything logical in him and pressed his lips against Naruto's. 

Naruto froze, Sasuke was right, they're so fucking soft. With that in mind, he moved his lips against Naruto's. Sasuke was about to pull away when Naruto responded to Sasuke's lips. 

It was hesitant at first, but as they moved their lips together, feeling how they perfectly fit, hearing the soft noises of their kissing, the kiss rose to a burning fire in both of them. Sasuke rose to his knees and fisted his hands in Naruto's soft golden hair, yanking back. They were positioned so Sasuke was hovering over Naruto, diving his tongue in his mouth with his hands fisted tightly in his hair. 

Naruto did not hate it, in fact he could feel himself throbbing. It was as if everything was too fast yet they were moving too slow. It was as if he was finally realizing how thirsty he was. 

"I hate you." 

Sasuke growled above Naruto's lips. Naruto's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but didn't have much time to think as Sasuke stole his lips again. 

"Fuck you. Fuck you for making me feel like this." 

Sasuke rasped, before consuming Naruto again. Naruto's body tingled, despite Sasuke's harsh words, he knew that Sasuke was feeling the same things he was and knowing that made him wild. 

They're tongues met, flicking and sucking. Naruto bit Sasuke's bottom lip, sucking and pulling lightly. Sasuke groaned into Naruto's mouth, Naruto swore he never felt a euphoria such as this. He craved more, fuck he needed more, his hands reached out for Sasuke's shirt. 

That's when the spell finally broke. Sasuke pulled away, gasping for air and tearing himself away. Despite everything in him telling him to chase back the warmth he was quickly losing, he backed off. Naruto opened his eyes wide, wondering why his lips weren't on Sasuke's. 

"What the hell?" 

Naruto questioned, looking at Sasuke. Sasuke's breathing was coming out in pants. His chest was heaving and he was blinking as if he really lost touch with himself. Naruto mirrored his exact look. He felt confused and partially angry as to why they suddenly stopped. 

"I... shouldn't have done that. Just forget it ever happened." 

"Forget what happened? Are you kidding me?" 

Now, Naruto was really angry. How can Sasuke say that? After kissing him like that? 

"Yes, it was nothing but a mistake" 

Naruto got up and left, walking to his patio and slamming the door out of pure anger. Sasuke felt cold, kissing Naruto, he felt as if his whole body, his soul, was warm. He truly could be himself and he forgot how freeing that was. Sasuke realized just how cold he felt and wondered how long had he been this cold. 

A couple hours passed and Naruto had still not left the patio. Sasuke already had things cleaned up, he thought Naruto was being ridiculous at this point. It definitely wasn't the fact that he wanted Naruto back in the house. 

He huffed and opened the door, he saw Naruto standing against the rail, smoking. Whatever he was expecting, it wasn't Naruto smoking. 

"Where did you pick up smoking?" 

Naruto smiled distantly, "Bad habit I picked up while traveling with Jiriaya sensei." 

"Yes, a bad habit indeed." 

Naruto turned around and glanced at Sasuke standing at the door. He scowled and turned back around. 

"Go away. I'm still mad at you." 

"Me? I didn't do anything." 

Naruto whipped back around, glaring at Sasuke. 

"You don't know what you did? I'll tell you what you did. First, you give me the most toe curling kiss of my life, second, you tell me to forget about it, and then you tell me that it was a mistake." 

"Because it was." 

Naruto smiled a smile that was common for him, but in this situation it made Sasuke's breath hitch. Naruto held a smile of pure joy and after hearing what Sasuke told him, he should not be smiling like that. Naruto leaned forward, to where his lips where right above Sasuke's ear. He talked in a low breathy voice. 

"It was a mistake you said?" 

Sasuke shivered and not because he was cold. Naruto pressed up against Sasuke, his leg in between Sasuke's. His arms caged Sasuke in, the addictive heat floored its way back. Naruto chuckled lowly. 

"You say it's a mistake, but your face tells me a different story... tell me how much of a mistake it was when I felt the fire roar through my entire body. How much of a mistake was it when you gave me the most bone crushing kiss I've ever received. How when my childhood friend kisses me, I should be feeling disgusted, but my cock is throbbing in response to your touch. Even now, Sasuke, seeing your cheeks heat, feeling that familiar fire, looking up at me with that glaze in your eyes that tells me you thought it was everything but a mistake." 

Sasuke's mind went numb. Naruto had an infuriating talent to make Sasuke's logic to disappear. He could feel how red he was, it only made it so much worse knowing that he had never been so aroused before, he had never heard words being told to him with so much passion. Sasuke could feel Naruto's erection through his pants on his thigh. Met with silence, Naruto continued. 

"Smoking isn't that bad of a habit, you know? It can be good sometimes." 

Sasuke glanced up from his thoughts and stared at Naruto. Naruto picked up his cigarette, inhaling it in his lungs. Sasuke hated cigarettes, but staring at Naruto inhale a cigarette, it didn't seem so bad. The smoke circled around them, wrapping them up. 

Naruto pulled the cigarette out of his mouth, grabbed Sasuke by his chin and blew the smoke in his mouth, kissing him. Sasuke reached for Naruto's shoulders and held on to them as the smoke filled his mouth. Naruto fervently began kissing Sasuke, his tongue reaching inside Sasuke's mouth. It was almost as if Naruto wiped everything clean and took place instead. Sasuke created a small noise at the back of his throat, the smell of Naruto and his cigarettes created a heady smell that rushed to his head. 

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and met with his tongue. The sound of their kissing, the feeling of each others hands on the others body, and the quiet croaking of the night. Sasuke felt a feeling so foreign, he almost forgot it completely, feeling at home. 

Naruto broke off from his lips, leaving both of them gasping for air. He smiled, looking at Sasuke, his arms wrapped around Naruto's neck, his head on Naruto's shoulder panting. 

"I told you cigarettes can be good sometimes." 

He kissed Sasuke's cheek gently. 

"I refuse to let you think it's a mistake, scaredy cat."


End file.
